utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Social Center
The social center is a website that contains a web-interface to change options and settings in world and interact with the community on a variety of webpages. In order to login it requires you to have an account registered with Utherverse. The website on which you might be viewing Utherverse can differ as there are several brands created to accomodate different social groups. But in essence the functions on these social centers are all the same and settings applied via the social center no matter the branding is applied to in game. Important is to understand the current profile you are on, this can be viewed left from the search bar with your name next to it. This is also where you can switch profiles. If you want to edit your profile you do this under the profile tab. The search bar is only used for searching profiles. This image shows the main menu bar of the social center. There is also a new social center which is used less frequently but has some important information available that is not available to see anywhere else. =My Home= My home, brings you to home tab which contains most functionality you would need in order to operate the social center. Home The home tab contains some vital information in the form of different widgets. If you do not see a certain widget this means it is hidden, simply click the title bar to hide/unhide the widget. Welcome back The welcome back widget will have a link to your profile and contains the basic information about your account: *Your profile name; *'Profile Views', which is the number of views that others have seen your profile; *'Member ID, '''this is the number that identifies your account; *'Last World Login, this is the last time you logged into the game. (Not the social center!) *'''View Profile, this button brings you to your own profile as shown to others with a few exceptions. Your current status Here you can add a short sentance of you current activity or something you like to share with people. This message will be displayed on your profile. Message Center This is quick guide to the message center page and can display numbers behind the options to show if there is new activity that you have not yet seen. These are shortcuts to other tabs under the My Home section of the social center. *Inbox *Friend Requests *Picture Comments *Profile Comments *Web Gifts Personal Calender This section displays upcomming events in your calendar set by you. This is also a great tool to quickly add your own event by filling in the short form. A good catchy title will help you display your event best to anyone you inviting. You also have to specify a date, time and location when creating your own event. And lastly include an image of your event. Resources This is a quick and helpful link to the resources page. Which are shortcuts to functions you can do on the social center. This can be helpful if you do not exactly know where to find a specific topic. Categories are: * Find Info/Help * Purchase Goods * Purchase Services * Events * Apps * Business/Advertising * Important to Know Bulletins This is where bulletins are posted by friends of yours. You can also directly post a bulletin from this page by entering it in the "Type new subject here" bar. Once you click this you are promted a new window, where you can enter a title of your bulletin and the body contents of the message. Futher you can display more bulletins by clicking the load > more button, or directly go to the bulletin tab of your social center. Download Utherverse Game Client This button helps you download the installer program for installation of the game. Depending on your preferences you can download the following official brands from their respective social centers: * Utherverse * Redlightcenter * Virtual Vancouver Your Rays This is where you have a basic overview of your current bank account and the rays it contains. Your points The point system is a known issue and not working as intended. We ask that you not pay attention to that feature until an official announcement is made that it is corrected. Originally this was intended to get rankings compared to other users on 4 different aspects such as popularity, karma, sexiness and friendlyness. The functions also allowed the awarding of prizes. Which has been fully replaced by the swagbags. Your Badges This displays the badges you own. Generally you only see the "no badge" option enabled. If you have additional badges they will be on display here and you can select them. These will add a text underneath your name in world showing the badge you have. It also adds this in the Local and Search functions of the inworld friendslist. Friends Online This displays part of your friendslist namely, those who are currently logged into the game world. They are ranked by the order they appear in your friendslist. The older the account the higher they are listed. Besides their profile image it also shows their current location in world. Profile This section allows you to edit your profile as it shown to others and you can edit your account info which is not shown to others with the exeption of your screen name also knows as profile. Account Info Here you can change your screen name, your email address and your password. Each of these items will require some special security measure or additional ® rays cost. Please read carefully. Change Your Password You can change your password here, which you login with. You have to remember your old password in order to do this. It is recommended to use a secure password. These contain atleast 1 capitalized letter, a number and a symbol such as !@#$%^&*(). Also your password should be atleast 8 characters long in order to be a strong password. Utherverse Staff or Volunteers will never request your password. If anyone is attempting to get your password, please contact worldops immediatly. Keep your password safe and do not share it with anyone. Change Your Screen Name Here you can alter your profile name. You can do this as many times as you like, however only the first name change is free, after this first time, subsequent changes have a fee of ®50 per name change. It does require you to have your pin setup in order to do this action. Forgot your PIN Here you can request a new PIN number which will be send to your email. Change your email address Here you can change your email address, do note that once you do this, you have to reverify this new email address and some functions are disabled untill you have verified this email. If your registered email address is no longer accessible, please change it on your profile then verify the change through the link in your new email address. Once done, please email support@redlightcenter.com from your new email to have the verification of the change completed. Change your primary login profile This allowes you to pick a new primary login profile if you have merged profiles under your account. Personality Here you can edit your profile. You may enter HTML in any of the text fields. You may not use Javascript. This works vary similar to a myspace profile. You can simply decide to fill in the answers to these sections. Or heavily edit your profile to get a custom profile. Basic Info This is where you can fill in details about yourself. Note that everything you fill in here will be on display on your profile. Background Here you get a short from with select buttons to choose your status. Your Name Here you can fill in your name. Currently this is not displayed anywhere other then staff members. Sexy Stuff Here you are able to modify and select your sexual preferences. This will allow other users to see what your preferences are. Self Promotion This section allows you to configure advanced profile features that can help attract attention to your profile. We'll be adding configurable items to this section as we add site features that help you promot yourself. Check back often! Avatar You can use these tools to save your current avatar outfit for later use (you can do this in the client as well), to reset your avatar's appearance, and to purchase more avatar outfit storage slots for ingame closet. These storage slots are visable in your inworld closet. This makes it easy to switch between outfits. Direct avatar editing is a VIP Only feature that allows you to hand-edit your avatar clothing textures. It is often used to allow participents of special events to dress up in a shared costume using clothing items not shipped with the client. To enable this feature, upgrade to a VIP by clicking here! Utherbucket This is utherverses newest feature that allows their users to host your own textures locally on the Utherverse servers. In order to use this feature you need to be VIP. There is currently a limit of 512MB you can upload in textures files. Messages This is Utherverses internal message system. Often it gets confused with emails. This is not the case, you cannot email to or from the message system and everything happens on the social center. You do however at times get official messages from Utherverse regarding certain features. Currently the most common received message from Utherverse is your anniversary date for your account and it displays a link to the loyalty bag. View Messages On this tab you can view the messages you have received sorted by date. You can alter the view by Sender, Subject, Date/Time and Status. Further more you have an inbox, sendbox and deleted items. And you can create your own folders, and move them into these for easier sorting of messages. The numbers in brackets behind the folders are the number of messages in those folders. If it is possible to delete a folder, you will see a button to delete the folder, once you are in that folder if there is any messages in this folder they will be moved to delete items. To read messages you simply click the subject of the message. If you click the avatar name it will take you to this persons profile instead. Once your read a message sent to you, you can click a button to delete this message and it will be moved to your deleted folder. If you click the Empty Trash button (that only shows up when you have deleted messages) you will permanently delete these messages. At the bottom you can find the following bar: You can select messages individually and then delete the selection by clicking the Delete Selected option. You can also delete all messages on this page by selecting the Toggle Select All option. Another option you can do with the selected messages is to move messages into different folders, use the dropdown box to do this and then press . Lasty you can use the search function to find specific messages, not that it only searches the message content not '''the profile names. It will also only search in the folder you have selected. Lastly you can click the compose button, which will bring you to the compose tab explained in the next section below. Compose This is where you can send messages to your friends or person you want to contact. When typing into the '''to: field it will try and autocomplete the name based on your friendslist. You can also type names not on your friendlist. To avoid typing mistakes, it is advices to go first to their profile and click the send me a message link which will automatically fill in the name into the field to avoid sending the message to the wrong person or profile. Especially pay attention to underscores as these are the most common made mistakes when there are more then one underscore used in the name. The subject you can fill in anything you heart contents, but just like an email it helps to mention the topic of the message here. Lastly there is the message field you can enter the message you want to get across. At the bottom there is a checkmark field to move the message also into your sent items folder, if unchecked the message will not be visible in your own folders anymore. Sending messages costs ® 0.10 per message, and this fee is waived if you are friends with the receiver. Once everything is in order you can send the message. Email Preferences While very confusing this name is wrong as it has nothing to do with emails, rather messages on the message system. In this section you can set options regarding the message system. It is highly recommended to leave these at default in order to not miss any messages. ''*Messages under the social center messages, can be viewed by clicking on ''[ web.social.basic.customize ] Bulletins Here you can create new bulletins, start by typing a subject in the form box. Clicking this will extend the bulletin page and you can enter the message send. The subject line is what will be displayed on the widget and this page. Once this is submitted it will be advertised in your bulletin feed. It is totally posible to display html coding in the bulletin to send a more aestetically appealing bulletin. Below the creation of bulletins you can find the search box where you can search on keywords or profile names. Searching keywords searches through the bulletins content. Below this is bulletins you received usually displaying the profile name and subject line of their bulletin. Clicking the subject line will bring you to their bulletin. This is the same feed that is displayed in the widget on the home page. Bulletin Settings This tab only shows up if you are currently on the bulletin tab described in the previous section. Here you can create a list of hidden friends or unhide them if you do not longer wish this to be the case. Friends This is where you can maintain your friend on the social center. It is also possible to do some of these functions from the ingame friend interface. Friendslist (BETA) This is one of the two social center friendslist interfaces, which is a bit more styles compared to the older friendlist. It also allows for the making of folders to manage your friends in, this latter function is exclusive to the beta version of the friendslist. The biggest problem with this list the ordering of friends, clicking the green arrow up and down places the person you click to the bottom or top of the list. Moving people into folders has also been found very difficult. This interface needs some further development in the future. It is recommended to use the older friendlist for ordering of friends for the time being. The advantage when the interface here works is that it does not require the friendslist to reload. Friendslist This is the older friendlist, and you can arrange your friendslist here very precise. The and will move a friend up or down one spot, while the and will move them to the top or bottom of the list. Meaning not just the page but the actual complete list. Ordering can be useful because this is the way they are displayed on your profile and on the home page friend widget. Further more you can use the radio buttom to move the friend to a specific spot, entering a number that exceeds the number of friends, simply moves this friend to the bottom and entering 0 will not move the friend at all. The biggest downside of the old friendlist is that every change made to the list, reloads the page. This can be very frustrating on slower connection. Friends Requests This will display a list of people who like to be friends with you. These pending friendship can come from one of two sources. Either friend request you missed in world, or clicked them to later and the second source is from those who found your profile and send you a friendsrequest, which cost them a ® 0.10 fee. On this page you can decide to either leave these pending request or take a number of actions. Pending Requests This lists the people you have requested to be friends and who have not yet taken the actions described in the previous section. You can withdraw a pending friendship from here yourself. Ignore List This keeps the list of people you are ignoring. This is the best method when you do not want to interact with a particular user. If you are inable to block a specific person ingame, you can enter their name on this page and ignore them from here. If you are ingame when doing that via this list you '''must '''relog in order to see the changes take effect. It is also possible to unignore people from this list, that you do not longer want to ignore, or have ignored by accident. Note that support will never give information about ignores and who might have ignored who. Pictures Gifts Send Gift My Gifts Clothing This tab is mostly used for designing of clothing and listing them in the clothing store. There are a few other things you can do on this tab but it is best to read the clothing section for more information regarding wearing and designing clothing. Property Settings General Open your settings ( http://www.redlightcenter.com/net/settings/mysettings.aspx ), scroll down to Privacy settings, enable Non-Adult, Adult Mature, Adult Hardcore, to allow others to see your profile. Also make sure to mark your Content settings to XXX. Then save your changes. Email Preferences Bulletin Settings Blog View Blogs Compose =Upgrade= This option is only visable if you do not have a VIP account and enabled you to quickly go to the upgrade page. It is usually displayed in a different color from the other items in this menu. =Events= =Clothing= This will open the clothing manager where you can change and buy clothing designed by clothing designers. It also allows you to add clothing to your wishlist. There are a few other things you can do in the closet but it is best to read the clothing section for more information regarding the social center closet. =Forum= =Support= =Affiliates= Category:Social Center